Expecting Happiness
by Jatieluv
Summary: Katie gives birth to her and James' second son. Birthday present for Science-Fantasy93. Happy Birthday! :)


**Okay, so this little story is for my writing-buddy, Science-Fantasy93. Today is her birthday. So, happy birthday! :) I know you love the little one-shots I do that are all family based, so here you go! :) It was sort of last minute, so...if it sucks, I'm sorry. Anyway, I love you and I hope you like it. :)**

**Just so you guys know, they're vamps, and Katie's half vamp/half fairy. Oh, and Kris is a year old.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own Big Time Rush or any of it's characters. I do, however, co-own the OC's mentioned.**

**Warnings: Umm...I don't really think there are any...Except for cuteness? *shrugs***

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Da! Da! Da!" Kristofer cried as the front door opened and closed.

I chuckled. "You think it's him this time? You really want Daddy, huh?"

"Da!"

James walked into the living room.

Kris clapped happily, squealing.

He grinned. "Hey, little buddy." He scooped him up.

I smiled. "He's been yelling, _Da!_ every time that door opens."

"Aww. Someone missed me."

I nodded.

James looked at me, pecking my lips. "Who's all been here?"

"Your mom stopped by to drop a few things off. Kendall was over for a couple hours to hang out. And Danny left something for you."

"Ah." He cuddled Kris.

Kris snuggled into him.

"How are you feeling?" James asked me.

I shrugged. "Fine, besides the fact that I'm ready to pop this baby out."

He chuckled, placing a hand on my huge belly.

The baby kicked.

"Seems like a few people are happy you're home," I commented with a smile.

James nodded. "I can't believe that at any time during the next two weeks, we're going to have to little boys in this house."

"I know."

Kris lifted his head, and pointed to my belly. "Bay."

I chuckled, nodding. "Right. Baby. You're so smart."

He furrowed his little brows. "Bay!"

James and I looked at him curiously.

"Wet."

"You're wet?" I said.

He shook his head.

"I don't - Oh man..."

James' eyes widened as my water broke.

"Bay!" Kris cried, smiling.

"How did...?"

"I don't know," I breathed out, before whimpering at the contraction that hit me.

The front door opened and Kendall walked in.

James passed Kris to him. "Hold him. I need to get Katie's overnight bag for the hospital. Her water just broke." He took off upstairs.

Kendall looked at me. "You okay?"

I nodded, taking deep breaths.

James came back down a moment later, and we headed to the hospital.

* * *

After what seemed like forever and a lot of pain and pushing, we had our second baby boy.

I looked down at him as I cradled him in my arms. I smiled, stroking his little cheek.

"He's beautiful," Brooke said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

James stared at him, awestruck.

I chuckled. "You know, you looked at Kris the exact same way."

"Well, how else am I supposed to look at him? He's just -"

"I know."

Kris looked at the baby from my dad's arms. He waved. "Hi, bay!"

We all laughed.

"What's his name?" Jo asked asked.

I looked at James. "You wanna tell them?"

He smiled. "Sure. His name is Jordyn David Diamond."

"Aww," Mom said. "You gave both boys parts of James' name."

I nodded. "Yep. Kristofer James Diamond and Jordyn David Diamond. We kept it in order with them."

"What are you gonna do if you have another boy?" Chels asked.

"Probably use Kendall or Shane's name," James told her. "It just all depends."

I nodded. "I'd like to maybe use our dads' names too. But you know whatever we go with, it will be oldest to youngest." I passed Jordyn to James.

He stared down at him.

Jordyn looked up at him, giving him a little smile.

James beamed.

Shane laughed. "You know it's just a gas smile."

"Yeah, but it's my gas smile."

Kendall shook his head in amusement.

Everyone took turns holding Jordyn, before heading home.

Kris laid in bed with me, his head on my chest as he slept.

James was sitting in the chair next to my bed, talking softly to Jordyn.

I smiled as my eyelids got heavy and I drifted off.

Life was good, and I knew it was only somehow going to get better. I wasn't sure how I could get any happier, but I knew it would happen. It always seemed to. And I was okay with that. Why wouldn't I be? I had a wonderful family, amazing friends, and an incredible husband, with whom I shared two beautiful boys with. I was a lucky girl. And I wouldn't trade any of it for anything.

* * *

**Okay, so...I know it was a little on the short side, but I was kinda blanking, and then the words seemed to write themselves. Although, the ending wanted to be a brat and not come to me. Anyway, let me know what you think. Did it suck? Was it good? Okay? I really hope you liked it. Love you guys! :) Oh, and don't you just love how Kristofer knew his mom was going to go into labor? ;) I'd like to blame that little tidbit on the fact that Katie's half fairy.**


End file.
